mentaltalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fuhuhuhuhu/Ideas
Places Ideas: The True Lab could be where the Maximum Security cells are. These cells are made or reinforced steel, and the insides are coated with a soft, mattress-like material. This is where the more insane residents, less insane but more dangerous residents, and the residents that are more likely to break out/have broken out before reside. This room would only be accessible in the True Pacifist route (though some of the patients have broken out, and Frisk met them before they got down there). The cells would be hard to get out of, but it wouldn't be impossible. The patients would wear straight jeckets, and only be allowed to take them off if someone said that they could. The CORE, the Capital, Asgore's Castle and Basement, and New Home could be other areas. New Home could also be Asgore's office, or a memorial for patients that passed away in the UMH and certifications. New Home could also be a storage room, along with Asgore's basement, the Monster Candy room, Gerson's room, and/or Toby's room. These would be places where you could find some armor. The Temmie Village could be a coffin room for patients that passed away in the UMH or were killed. There would be a path to the Tem Shop, containing preserved SOULS from the residents who passed away, and hourglasses full of dust. Character Ideas: Maximum Security characters could be Globzy, Cooper, Lucario, CNAS, Calibri (if ever admitted), Mad Dummy (if ever admitted), Grillby (if ever admitted), and any other OCs/Self Inserts that fit the requirements. Any other characters would not be in the True Lab area. Character disorder suggestions: Fuku Fire: Fuku could have pyromania, as she would always try and set off fires near the mountain. She would reside in the UMH because she fell down the mountain. Woshua: Woshua could have Dream Anxiety Disorder. They would get many nightmares about grime, gray water, and dirt swallowing up the town, so they got obsessed with cleaning. However, they never did a good job at it, as they always fell asleep. He would reside in the UMH, because he ended up sleepwalking into the mountain. Snowdin Shopkeeper: They could have a money disorder. They would reside on the surface, since they manage to hide it so well. Goner Kid: I'm doing this. They could have Delirium and RTD. They could've been raped, and they were born with Delirium. I know that this sounds desperate, but look at it this way: at least it wasn't Gaster Blaster(s). Clamgirl: They could have Korsakoff Syndrome, and they could be an alcohol addict. If that doesn't work, they could have Ganser Syndrome, but act like they have autism and hyponetremia. OCs: Pyra: Reaper girl with pyromania Hydra: Other reaper girl with Polydipsia Tipsy: Other other reaper girl with Dipsomania Sakura Blossom: Doppelganger with Reduplicative Paramnesia Jigoku: Demon with Othello Syndrome Buttons: Hoarding Disorder Star: Diogenes Syndrome Lydia: Another demon with Fregoli Syndrome Tessa: Human with Mental Retardation and Fragile X syndrome Flowena: Flower with mild Autism A HUMAN! with Dissociative Identity Disorder Coral: A Hydra with Heller's Syndrome Moara: Bunny with Zoochosis A temmie with capgras delusion. i mea it's so original. it hasd a heart for an eyepatch and it also has pink hair. thats sad even for me Netflix: A computer that is afraid of everything Kao: A flying piece of green flesh that shares a resmblance to a ghost that has schzoid personality disorder That little bell from Google that mocked you when you had no notifications from people you don't remember at all with rbd disorder Nicotine: A demon that is just flat out insane. There's no other way to put it. Crimson: A demon that usually tells jokes to the person it haunts. REDACTED: Not allowed to say my name, sorry. I'd have Aspergers, because I have Aspergers. Category:Blog posts